


Forget Me Not

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florist Caroline Forbes has a series of chance meetings with Klaus Mikaelson on Valentine’s Day over the years. She thinks he’s an arrogant ass, he thinks she’s highly strung and crazy to believe in what he deems a Hallmark holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestgrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day lovely, hope this adds to the flowers, chocolates and love you should be receiving xox

Forget Me Not

Thursday 14 February – 2013

Caroline wearily checked the street name confirming this was her final destination. It was her last delivery and she couldn’t have been happier. It had been a long day, although that was hardly surprising.

As the owner of Sweet Pea Florist in Seattle, Valentine’s Day was her busiest time of the year. So busy in fact, that after preparing all the arrangements she helped deliver some of them. Caroline only did it because she enjoyed seeing the mixture of surprise and happiness on people’s faces when they realised someone loved them enough to send flowers.

If she was being honest it helped fill the void of not receiving flowers herself. She’d recently broken up with her cheating boyfriend Tyler and, as much as it hurt, she wanted to believe that love was still out there. What better way than to see it first hand?

After stopping outside the house, she climbed out of her van and opened the boot, pulling out a bunch of twelve long stem roses. Although they were the most popular choice on Valentine’s Day, Caroline knew if she was to receive flowers she’d prefer something different. She checked the name on the envelope as she approached the front door; this Laura was one lucky girl.

She knocked and after no response she did it again, this time more forcefully. It was only then she heard some footsteps on approach. The door swung open, Caroline was a little taken aback by the guy on the other side.

The main reason being that he was absolutely gorgeous, even with the scowl on his crimson lips. She felt hypnotized by his deep blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his dark blonde curls. Caroline shook her head realising Laura wouldn’t take too kindly to her checking out her man.

“Alright, love?” He asked, and she couldn’t miss his sexy accent.

“Yes,” she replied, finally regaining her composure. “I have your flower delivery.”

“Wow, can’t say I’ve ever had a woman turn up on my doorstep bearing flowers,” he quipped, his scowl replaced with an amused grin, his eyes flickering over her body and making her shiver.

“I’m surprised, what with that modesty,” she shot back, unable to help herself. “These are the roses you ordered for Valentine’s Day.”

“I’ve never ordered flowers for this Hallmark holiday,” he muttered. “And I don’t plan on starting now.” Caroline mentally rolled her eyes thinking maybe Laura wasn’t so lucky.

“You know some people like Valentine’s Day and actually enjoy celebrating the occasion.”

“Well, I’m not one of them.” Clearly, she thought to herself.

“Look, is Laura here? Maybe she might appreciate these,” she replied, her patience wearing incredibly thin.

“Who’s Laura?”

“The Laura these flowers are addressed to,” she said, gesturing to the details on the card. This guy was really starting to grate on her nerves. All she wanted to do was unload the flowers and go home to a hot bubble bath and a big glass of wine.

“There’s no Laura at this address,” he responded, lazily. “Maybe if you did your job correctly, you’d know that.”

“I can do my job just fine,” she hissed, trying to contain her growing anger. “This is number 13.”

“It’s actually 13a.” Caroline could have kicked herself for that mistake, especially in front of this annoying stranger. She decided to blame it on her fatigue.

“Well, thanks for all your assistance,” she bit out, sarcastically, turning on her heel and stomping down his front path.

“You’re welcome, love,” he called out. All Caroline knew was that if she ever saw his pompous ass again, it would be too soon.

Friday 14 February – 2014

His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked around the room curiously trying to get his bearings. This certainly wasn’t his bedroom. He wracked his brain thinking back to the night before and then it came flooding back.

He’d had a particularly rough day at work so decided to meet up with his brother at Republic. One drink turned into many, which was hardly surprising with Kol, and they moved onto the Rabbit Hole. Everyone in Seattle knew that a big night always ended there.

He pushed himself up slowly, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that ripped through his head. Kol had a lot to answer for, that was for sure. Pity he’d escaped with the nearest blonde and left him alone. Klaus was fussier than his little brother and decided it was best to go home rather than waste his time on someone he didn’t want.

Cabs were scarce and luckily his sister and brother-in-law lived only a few streets away. Rebekah had been whiny and judgmental, as usual, and he was pretty certain the pillow she’d provided had hit him on purpose. Stefan had just laughed and rolled his eyes before dragging his sister into their bedroom, before she could deliver her usual lecture.

Klaus combed his hair with his fingers realising he had to be presentable and at work in just over an hour. Lucky he had a clean suit there so he didn’t have to go home first. He really was going to kill Kol, Klaus was too old for this.

The doorbell rang, only aggravating his piercing headache. Who the hell would be here this early? Klaus stumbled towards the door, thinking he might as well answer it on his way out, it was probably the least he could do after waking them up and crashing on their couch.

He threw open the door grouchily, hoping whomever it was would leave as soon as they’d arrived so he could be on his way.

“You,” she groaned, as soon as he opened the door.

Klaus looked into those familiar blue eyes knowing exactly who they belonged to. It was the same girl who’d turned up on his doorstep last year. He then realised it had to be his most hated day of the calendar year given the vase of roses she was grasping.

“Well, that’s a lovely greeting. Do you speak to everyone like that?”

“No, it’s just something you bring out in me.”

“What happened to the customer always being right?”

“I can’t imagine a world where you’d ever be right,” she shot back. Klaus had to give her credit for speaking her mind. “Plus given your hatred of Valentine’s Day, I doubt you’re my customer, Stefan.”

Klaus was trying to ignore just how stunning she looked in her fitted dress, the colour only accentuating her blue eyes and creamy complexion. Her blonde waves were cascading down her back and Klaus was trying to deny the desire coursing through his veins. If he was being honest this wasn’t the first time she’d had that effect, he’d dreamt about her a few times over the past year.

“Well, that’s something you would be right about,” he smirked, choosing to ignore her obvious insult.

“And before you say it, I know this is the correct street number.”

“Glad to see you’ve improved since we last met,” he quipped. Instead of annoying him her frustrated glare only made him want her more.

“As much as I enjoy your patronising tone,” she growled. “Where is Rebekah?”

“Rebekah?” He asked, unable to stop himself from teasing her, it was just that fun.

“Yes, Rebekah,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I sure as hell hope she isn’t wasting her time on your arrogant ass when Stefan is so much more romantic.”

“I couldn’t be romantic?”

“No.”

“How do you know that?”

“Just call it women’s intuition,” she muttered sarcastically. “For the last time, where is Rebekah?”

“She’s right here,” Rebekah yawned coming up behind him. Klaus felt almost disappointed she’d interrupted; his sister always had the worst timing. “Who are you insulting now, Niklaus?”

“I have a delivery for you,” she said, her confused look not lost on Klaus. Another adorable expression, and Klaus was starting to realise she couldn’t look bad if she tried. It was doing terrible things for his concentration, that was for sure.

“For me?” She squealed, excitedly, taking the roses from her outstretched arms.

“Apparently Stefan is romantic,” Klaus joked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, something you would know nothing about,” Rebekah teased. “I’m sorry if Niklaus was rude, it’s just one of my brother’s many annoying traits.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes, unfortunately you can’t help your relations,” Rebekah drawled.

“Charming, Rebekah.”

“I should really get going. Happy Valentine’s Day Rebekah, I hope you have a lovely day with Stefan.”

“What about me?”

“I wouldn’t even waste my breath on you,” she replied before turning on her heel and disappearing down the front stairs.

“I like her a lot,” Rebekah murmured.

“I bet you do." This highly strung woman was going to be the death of him and he didn’t even know her name. It didn’t change the fact she was gorgeous though. He briefly thought about chasing her downstairs and suggesting a mutually beneficial tryst to relieve some of that tension she was harboring.

“Don’t even think about it,” Rebekah warned, reading his mind and poking him in the chest. “She’s too smart to be seduced by you.” In most cases Klaus would consider that a challenge but Rebekah was probably right, not that he’d ever admit that of course.

Saturday 14 February – 2015

“Tell me you’re finally finished so we can go out, Care,” Katherine sighed, impatiently. “You know; I think having Valentine’s Day on a Saturday is just a slap in the face to single people everywhere.”

“Yeah because it’s a conspiracy, Kat,” she rolled her eyes. Caroline had just dropped off her last delivery and was looking forward to a quiet night. Her best friend obviously had other plans. “I’m tired; I need the couch, a drink and a romantic comedy.”

“How is that different to what you do every night, Forbes? You might as well just go and join a nunnery given you complete lack of a social life, and while we’re on the subject, what have I’ve told you about those romantic comedies?”

“That they create unrealistic expectations,” she reeled off, knowing Kat’s thoughts all too well.

“Also, the fact that in real life, men have no idea when it comes to romance.”

“Tell that to the multiple women I delivered flowers to today.”

“Anyone can order flowers over the phone or internet and get you to deliver them.”

“I told you I only do that because I like to see people’s reactions,” she shot back begrudgingly. “You also seem to forget this is how I earn a living.”

“And you do it wonderfully Care, but people shouldn’t have to conform to society’s expectations,” she lectured.

Caroline was familiar with this little speech, because she gave it every year. It always reminded her of the idiot she’d crossed paths with the previous two years. She was just fortunate not to have run into him this year.

“Yes, Katherine,” she replied, monotone. “You really need to meet that Niklaus guy; you’d have a lot in common.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve seen him again?”

“No, and I couldn’t be happier. Looks like the Valentine’s Day curse has finally been lifted,” she chuckled, coming to a stop. It was only then she noticed a lone figure standing outside her florist, which was now closed. It couldn’t be, could it?

“So, when are we going out?” Katherine reiterated. Caroline continued to stare; watching as he turned slowly, the car noise alerting him to her presence. Damn, she should have kept driving. Now she had no idea what to do. The last thing she wanted to do was have to suffer through another painful discussion. “Caroline, hello?”

“I’m going to have to call you back, Kat,” she mumbled, disconnecting the call and climbing out of her van, albeit reluctantly.

“Caroline?” He asked, curiously, his hand mysteriously behind his back. Great he even knew her name, even if it did sound beautiful rolling off his tongue. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states, right?” She drawled, slamming the door.

“If I recall you were the one who turned up on my doorstep.”

“Yes, because I was there just to see you,” she muttered. “I’ve been trying to forget that, but now you have to reappear and bring back all the bad memories.”

“I don’t recall them being that bad, love,” he scoffed. “So much so, that when you didn’t show up at my door today I just had to seek you out.”

“Lucky me,” she groaned.

“When I came in, your friend Bonnie was kind enough to tell me you owned Sweet Pea and would be back soon.” Her former friend Bonnie, more like it. She always was a sucker for a pretty face. Unfortunately, his face was still very pretty, something that made things more difficult.

“I’m really not interested in rehashing your jaded views on Valentine’s Day.”

“I promise I’ll behave, in fact I even brought you flowers,” he smiled, producing a bunch of forget-me-nots from behind his back.

Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat. As simple as they were, forget-me-nots were her favourite flower. Her grandmother had them growing in her garden and when she was little they used to pick them together. She had passed away three years ago and, given how close they were, the pain was still raw, the only thing that made her feel better was when she saw a bunch of them.

“You brought me flowers?” She asked in disbelief, emphasizing the word ‘you’ for extra effect.

She had to admit there was nothing more heart melting than a gorgeous guy bearing forget-me-nots. His blue henley was fitted tightly across his chest, the chains she remembered from their previous encounters peeking teasingly out from underneath.

“I did, even if they were picked from my next door neighbour’s garden,” he admitted.

“I’m sure Laura would be impressed.”

“It was my other neighbour, a sweet, old lady, actually.”

“So let me get this straight, you stole flowers from a defenceless, elderly lady?”

“I think stole is an overly strong word here,” he replied. “Flowers are meant to be picked, I thought being a florist you would know that.”

“Yes, legally,” she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the hypnotising effect his adorable dimples were evoking.

“You’re missing the point here, love.”

“And what would that be?” She asked curiously, her hands on her hips, suspicious there was an ulterior motive. After her previous train wreck of a relationship with unfaithful Tyler, she couldn’t believe anything else.

“I’m trying to ask you out,” he said. “I can’t believe I had to actually say that out loud.”

“Well, generally that’s how it’s done.”

“Are you always this defensive?”

“Are you always this annoying?”

“Yes, my sister can vouch for that,” he grinned. “Come on Caroline, get to know me, I dare you.”

“Why? You hate Valentine’s Day and I’m pretty sure you hate flowers, so excuse me if I’m dubious about your intentions.”

“Okay, fine,” he conceded. “I’m probably going to make a fool of myself right now, but no matter how hard I’ve tried I can’t get you out of my mind.”

“Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Klaus grumbled, before continuing. “You tell me what you think; no one has ever really done that before."

“Is that a line?”

“I’ve never given anyone flowers before in my life,” he admitted. “The fact I’m not just giving you flowers, but on my most hated day of the year should say something.”

“So, why forget-me-nots?” She asked, against her better judgment. 

"The what?"

"The flowers you're holding." She replied, rolling her eyes.

“They looked so simple and beautiful I suppose, and if I'm being honest that shade of blue reminds me of your eyes,” he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. “Why?”

“No reason,” she murmured, weighing up her options. For some reason there was a niggling feeling in her stomach willing her to give him a chance. “Okay, fine. But only one drink, and I’m paying for it.”

“I’ll even let you pay for mine, if you’re that determined.”

“I don’t want to be indebted to you for anything.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?”

Sunday 14 February – 2016

Klaus looked around the room nervously, hoping that everything was just right. The perfume emanating from the dozens of red roses scattered around the house was overwhelming. Klaus had agonised for weeks about creating the perfect proposal. As much as he’d always disliked Valentine’s Day, Klaus realised he should be thankful given it brought him her.

He’d never imagined that one year ago, a drink could turn into many but they had and Klaus had soon found himself head over heels with the beautiful blonde. He’d never believed in love but looking back Klaus knew his fate was sealed the moment she failed to appear on his doorstep like previous years. He couldn’t pinpoint one particular reason why he loved her because there were so many. It could have been her ability to always have the last word, the wicked look she got in her blue eyes when she was teasing him or the creamy skin he loved to caress, amongst others.

His proposal was never meant to be this grand, but the nerves had crept in and nothing seemed enough, so one bunch of roses had turned into 24. Klaus had ended up having to source them from multiple florists. He hoped Caroline would understand him buying from her competition; he wanted it to be a surprise, after all.

He played with the felt box housing her engagement ring, his throat parched with nerves. What if she said no? He wasn’t quite sure he could handle it if she did. 

Suddenly, another wave of doubt overcame him and Klaus walked outside uncertainly. His elderly neighbour was watering the garden, her smile bright as he tentatively approached.

“If it isn’t my best neighbour.”

“You only have two.”

“Yes, and given you’re much more attractive than her, you’re definitely my favourite,” she winked in his direction.

“Well that’s good,” he murmured uncertainly, hoping she wasn’t about to proposition him. “I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something.”

“Anything, young man.”

“I’m proposing to the love of my life tonight,” he smiled. “She’s a florist and I was trying to impress her by filling my house with roses, but it just doesn't seem right.”

“So you’ve changed your mind?”

“I’ve never seen her smile as much as when I gave her a bunch of forget-me-nots,” he shared. “I may have, uh, kind of picked a few from your garden last year, um sorry about that.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Yes, nothing gets past me, even if I’m old. Forget-me-nots are my favourite flower too,” she shared. “So you want some more, I’m assuming?”

“Yes, only if it’s no trouble, ma’am.”

“Oh please you make me feel so old, call me Audrey. For young love it’s no trouble at all,” she smiled knowingly. “Plus I know she's going to say yes.”

“How do you know that?”

“Call it a hunch,” she murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Help yourself.”

Xxxxxxxx

Klaus heard the door click knowing that he didn’t have to wonder much longer about her answer. He'd never been more nervous in his life.

“Klaus?” She asked, the room was dimly light with flickering candles scattered around. Some of the roses he’d hastily bought were still dotted throughout the room. He’d raced around desperately trying to remove them but how do you hide 288 roses? He’d hoped they’d all be gone by now, but she returned much earlier than expected.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” he murmured, emerging from the shadows. Her tired face lit up and Klaus didn’t think he’d seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“He’s decided that Valentine’s Day is okay,” he bit out, hoping it didn’t sound as forced as it felt.

“Oh please,” she grinned. “Where’s my Oscar the Grouch?”

“I’m not green and furry last time I checked,” he baulked.

“I don’t care that you don’t like Valentine’s Day,” she murmured, approaching him and looping her arms around his neck. “I don’t think I would have been with you this long if that was the case.”

“But you love Valentine’s Day?”

“I love you,” she smiled, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. Klaus didn’t think he’d ever felt something so devastatingly innocent in his whole life. His tongue delved into her hot mouth revelling in the enticing taste of mint and chocolate. He pulled away reluctantly knowing that he had to concentrate. “That’s all I need.”

“Me too,” he grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers affectionately.

“Although, can you please tell your brother to stop distracting Bonnie from her work? I had him serenading her all day. I’m no Grinch, but I do run a business after all.”

“I don’t think anyone can tell him what to do when he’s in love,” he chuckled. “I have to say it’s nice to see him focus his attentions on one girl for once in his life.”

“She’s smitten too,” she admitted. “But please, just keep him away from my shop during business hours because he really can’t sing.”

“I’ll try, but not sure I can promise anything when it comes to my brother's unpredictability.”

“And while we’re on the subject can you ask your elder brother to let up on Katherine? She has been in a funk since their argument last month.”

“It’s his default setting, unfortunately,” Klaus groaned. “I think in his weird way; Elijah is trying to show he cares.”

“Yes well, between you and me those two need to stop arguing and start kissing. It seems to be obvious to everyone else except them that they belong together.”

“Have you met my brother?” He teased, pulling her towards him greedily for another kiss. “Anyway isn't that how we started out? They'll work it out eventually, I mean we did. Now, as much as I love my family, I don’t want to talk about them right now.”

“So what do you want to talk about?”

“How much I love you,” he grinned, his grip tightening around around her waist as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. “Although I need to right this situation, just hold on one moment.”

Klaus left the room, only to return quickly producing the forget-me-nots he’d picked from his neighbour earlier.

“They’re beautiful,” she smiled. “And all I ever wanted from you.” 

“I got nervous,” he admitted. “All I wanted to do was give you a bunch of these, like I did last year.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I guess I wanted your proposal to be special and given it is Valentine's Day I immediately thought of roses...” he rambled on, not realising what he'd just said.

“My what?” She exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch.

“This wasn’t the way I saw things going in my head,” he muttered, wondering if he could ruin this moment anymore. “I love you sweetheart. I knew it the moment I found myself stealing forget-me-nots from Audrey this time a year ago.”

“Audrey?”

“Yes, my neighbour” he murmured in confusion. “I’m trying to propose here, love. Even if it is slightly awkward.”

“But her name is Audrey?”

“Yes.” 

“That was my grandmother’s name,” she confirmed. “She really loved forget-me-nots.”

“Coincidence, maybe?”

“Knowing my grandmother, I think she’s interfering from above.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Not at all, I’m starting to think she might approve of my husband-to-be."

“Well, I’m glad about that I guess. Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I don’t know, what are you asking?”

“Now you’re just teasing me,” he chuckled, finally taking his chance to kneel on the floor. His eyes expectantly looking up into hers. Although he wasn’t traditionally romantic, Klaus knew he’d never forget the look on her face at this moment.

“You turned up on my doorstep three years ago, and my life changed forever. I was stupid enough to wait two years to pursue you but I’m so glad I did, even if it took me a while. Forget me not means remember me forever and what better way of doing that than asking you to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you do me the honour of marrying me, Caroline Forbes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you." She murmured. "But you do realise there’s going to be a lot of flowers at our wedding, I’ll warn you now.”

“I couldn’t imagine anything else and as long as I get to make you my wife forever, I’m happy.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” she mumbled, her lips finding his before he could reply.

Wednesday 14 February – 2035

"Mum, Dad! I'm going out now," Isabella Mikaelson yelled from the front door, hoping to make a quick getaway.

"Not so fast young lady," Klaus scolded, appearing from the kitchen. His blonde sixteen-year-old daughter just rolled her blue eyes, it was like he could sense her frightened companion. "You know I can't let you go out without meeting your date first."

"Dad, this is Matt," she replied monotone, hoping to short circuit the interrogation. "See you later."

"Oh come on," he grinned. "We're just getting to know each other." Isabella swore she could see fear in Matt's blue eyes, something that her father seemed to evoke.

"Great, here we go again," she muttered. "Dad!"

"Oh come on sweetie, I'm only trying to show an interest in your life," he baulked. "Why don't we sit down and have a nice chat."

"Did someone say something about a chat?" Her Uncle Elijah interrupted, walking into the room. Isabella huffed loudly, recognising their favourite interrogation method. Now all they needed were her Uncles Kol and Stefan to make their appearance and it would be like usual.

"I love a good chat, don't you Stefan?" Kol's unmistakable voice chimed into the conversation, she'd spoken too soon.

"Yes," he smiled deviously. "It's a great chance to get to know everything about you." Matt gulped nervously and Isabella was beginning to realise this date may never happen. Why couldn't she have a normal family?

"Mum!" She yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong honey?" Carloline asked, walking into the room with her aunties in tow. "Oh, no need to explain." She said sending the guys an unimpressed glance.

"Elijah, stop scaring the poor boy," Katherine warned looking towards the frightened boy seated on the couch. "He looks a lot scarier than he actually is, don't worry."

"And Kol doesn't have a scary bone in his body," Bonnie added.

"Stefan, I really thought you were more mature than to take part in this," Rebekah chided.

"Honey it's okay, you can go out now, sorry Matt," Caroline apologised. Isabella took the opportunity to lead her frightened date out of the house before her dad decided to continue with his inquisition.

"Klaus, what was that?" Caroline asked, her hands on her hips. "Your daughter is sixteen-years-old. You realise she was going to start dating eventually." 

"Yes when she's thirty," he baulked. "You can't trust teenage boys, they're..." 

"Probably just like you, I mean it takes one to know one." She drawled. 

"Oh god, yes," he groaned. "Why did you let her go?" 

"Because you have to let them go sometime, Niklaus," Rebekah murmured, thinking about her teenage twins. 

"Even if they are like a teenage Kol," Bonnie joked, thinking about their own son. 

"Hey!" He objected. 

"Oh come on, it's true," Katherine teased. "But if he's like Elijah then you're all set." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her husband asked, not familiar with boys given they had two daughters. 

"Safe, reliable, serious and definitely no physical contact for at least five dates," she quipped. "It's okay baby, I still love you." 

"Are we going to eat dinner sometime this year?" Stefan grumbled, tired of the conversation. 

"Go into the kitchen, we'll be right there," Caroline promised, as they all made their way out of the room. 

"Now, what's bothering you?" 

"She's my only daughter," he murmured. "I'm not sure I'm ready for her to date, it's bad enough she wears all that make-up on her face." 

"I know," Caroline grinned, pulling him into her arms. "It's going to be okay, we'll get through this together." 

"Do you promise, love?" 

"I promise," she murmured, pulling him closer so their noses were touching. "I think we've made a pretty good team up until now." 

"We have," he agreed. "Who knew someone who loves Valentine's Day so much could love me?" 

"I know but there you were on the other side of the door that fateful day. You had me at alright, love." 

"And here we are now, nineteen years later with three amazing children." 

"We're pretty lucky." 

"That we are," Klaus grinned, closing the distance between them and tasting the lips he knew almost as well as his own. "Alright, love?" 

"More than alright," she sighed. "Is it too late to kick them out and have some of our own fun?" 

"It's never too late for that."


End file.
